This invention relates to improvements in bird feeders and bird feeding devices. More particularly, the invention relates to bird feeders having means by which the type of bird or birds which may use the feeder is selectably controlled. The invention also concerns a bird feeder having improvements in means for quickly and easily filling the bird feeder
It is common among those persons who enjoy feeding and observing birds to try to select and control the particular bird species attracted to the bird feeding station. Some birds, particularly certain larger birds such as grackle can easily and often do monopolize the bird feeder to the disadvantage of smaller birds. Smaller birds thus may be required to feed, if at all, from bird seed which may have spilled over or fallen to the ground. As a result the smaller birds often must compete with other animals and birds, making it quite difficult in some instances for the smaller birds to feed.
Among the common bird selection techniques used to select and provide only bird seed which would be more attractive to smaller birds or to a particular species, rather than larger birds. Similarly, as to those persons interested in feeding the larger birds, they too would often select the food of bird seed type or size more likely to be attractive to a larger bird. At best, efforts to distinguish between types of bird attracted by changing bird food is minimally effective. The birds tend to eat whatever is available, larger birds eating larger quantities of smaller sized bird seed and smaller birds breaking the larger bird seed down into smaller edible pieces. Other techniques have included various mechanical devices such as weight-responsive perches intended to shut off access to the feed supply for birds over a certain weight as well as various other devices which have been used, all with varying effectiveness.
Also among the inconveniences encountered with many bird feeders is the awkwardness in refilling the feeder with bird seed. This occurs more often in those bird feeders having special arrangements to minimize the chance of bird seed being knocked out from the bird feeder, for example, with bird feeders having caps or other closures for the inlet and filling openings. It is also among the objects of the present invention to provide a simplified detachable bird feeder which is easily loaded and reattached.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, the bird feeder includes a container for the bird seed, such as a feed tube, which is provided with a feeding hole to provide access for the bird so that he may reach into the tube. The hole is partly covered by a face plate which includes a baffle extending inwardly into the seed container to form a pocket in the bird seed into which the bird may insert his beak. A perch support device, having a perch at its outer end is detachably and adjustably connected to the container and the face plate. The perch support extends outwardly through the opening in the face plate. The position of the perch support is adjustable to change the position of the perch from a smaller bird feeding position, in which the perch is close to the feeding opening and a larger bird feeding position in which the perch is more spaced from the small bird feeding position. The device may be constructed so that the heightwise position of the perch also changes between the smaller and larger bird feeding positions, in that the perch is in a lower position for the larger birds than for the smaller birds.
In another aspect of the invention the bird feeder is in the form of a tube intended to be suspended vertically and having at least one feed opening in its side and a closure at its bottom to prevent bird seed from falling out. The upper end of the feed tube is provided with a quickly disconnectable bayonet connector which connects to a bayonet socket which forms the head member. The quick disconnect-connect feature of the bayonet facilitates detachment and reloading of the feeder and also provides covering for the filling opening so that the bird seed may not spill out of the filling opening.
It is among the general objects of the invention to provide an improved bird feeder having an adjustable perch by which the size of the bird feeding at the feeder can be controlled.
Another object of the invention is to provide a bird feeder having a perch which is adjustable between a position disposed in proximity to the feeding opening and at least one position for feeding larger birds in which the perch is located farther away from the feed opening than in its location for the smaller birds.
A further object of the invention is to provide a perch device for a bird feeder having novel and improved attachment and connection means to secure the parts of the perch and bird feeding system together.
Another object of the invention is to provide a bird feeder with improved means for detaching, refilling and reattaching the bird feed container.